


Somewhere to Be Someone to Be With

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: Brave Police, Saejima X Toudou. young guys, about at their late teens, early twenties. just some fluff
Relationships: Toudou Shunsuke/Saejima Juzo
Kudos: 1





	Somewhere to Be Someone to Be With

"So hey, why don't you and me get a place to be, huh?"

There was a lady on his arm. He wasn't sure how she got there, or when, but she was annoying. She'd been trying to charm him for a drink or something else for an hour. Too bad Juuzo was having none of it.

"Not interested," he stated plainly, sipping his drink.

The woman faltered, but kept up her enticing, taking a seat next to him. It was obvious she wasn't about to move. "Come on, handsome," she purred again, resting her hand on his arm. "Let's get outta here and have a good time—"

"Already am, miss."

"I know I'm good company to have, but I'm better when you get me alone—"

"I'm sure," Juuzo sighed, rolling his eyes and taking another sip. "So why don't you just go, hmm?"

Well, he supposed he should have seen the smack coming to him. At least it didn't hurt him as much when he saw his companion walk in, striding past the angry woman.

"Did you do that, guv?" Shunsuke scolded him, taking the place where she had been.

"Yes~"

That earned him a punch to the shoulder, but Juuzo laughed it off. It was always like that, he'd scare or insult someone away before Shunsuke could even get there to defend them. If Juuzo asked for the attention, perhaps he would be more friendly, but for now he only sought one person's company. Likewise, Shunsuke was the only one who could put up with all of his quirks.

The two friends sat there a while, drinking and talking about graduation plans— that was coming up in a few days. Music played in the bar, people came and went. They talked dreams and futures, progress and change. Should I grow a mustache, should I sell my first car instead of repair her? This was their every night. Soon, Juuzo had had too much, and was leaning heavily on the other, murmuring nonsense and things as Shunsuke just listened and gave little imput. He'd play with the dark, long hair with one hand, still drinking with the other. Juuzo, like a pet dog, couldn't get close enough to the attention, pressing himself fully against the other.

"You're so ridiculous," Toudou whispered after a while, feeling tired after ten shots.

"Would you have anyone else?"

Was it affection that their lips met, or was it a drunken illusion, no one would ever be able to understand .


End file.
